Dog Days
by Acharya
Summary: Nadia is missing, Peter and Roman are reeling and fumbling without Miranda, but Olivia has a plan and she knows just the demon the make it happen. Peter and Roman might be even more over their heads. (Slash, dark)
1. Chapter 1

Dog Days

Fandom: Hemlock Grove

Rating: Mature

Pairings: Roman/Peter, Peter/OMC, Roman/OMC, Peter/Roman/OMC

Warnings: Slash. Language. Blood. Gore. Sex. Darkness. Alpha/Controlling!Roman. Wolf!Peter. Olivia. Death.

Summary: Nadia is missing, Peter and Roman are reeling and fumbling without Miranda, but Olivia has a plan and she knows just the demon the make it happen. Peter and Roman might be even more over their heads.

1.

Pills and Potions

It happened fast. Too fast. One minute his whole life was plummeting to the ground before his eyes, about to be ripped away from his fingers almost as soon as he dared to embrace it...and then next it was soaring above him, carried up and away by some kind of...monster.

And he wasn't one to use the term monster lightly.

All he could do was stare, suddenly numb and deaf, as his daughter (Letha's daughter) was carried away to god only knew where by...what? His childhood doctor? With scales and wings? A million thoughts pounded at his mind, warring with a dark anger roaring in his ears. The angry thing that raged inside of him, the beast he'd been trying to carve out, raged. It threw itself against his mental blocks, demanding that he go, find his child and lay waste to all that stood in his way.

He was strong. He was in control. He would track that monster down and suck the marrow from its bones while it was still alive and drink in its suffering. How dare some lowly creature touch, let alone steal, what belonged to-

"Why are you all gawking?" Her voice cut through the haze around him like a knife. "Get it together. My granddaughter isn't going to rescue herself."

He stared at her, thoughts slowing. The dark thing inside of him bellowed and his gums itched with the desire to bite. Images played out in his mind; Norman, ribs bent out and heart removed, Shelly, distraught and wailing, Letha, soaked in blood, his father, brains sprayed on the wall behind him. So much death, so much pain, because of her.

His mother.

He should have torn her throat out when he'd had the chance.

"You. You horrible"

"Oh must we?" She sighed, face pulling into a bored expression. "Surely we can argue once we've found my grandchild."

Nadia.

He looked up into the sky again, heart clenching painfully. Peter growled, low and threatening, and took a step towards Olivia. HIs eyes flashed gold and Roman could feel the air around him _change_, growing thick with power. Destiny made a distressed noise, reaching for Peter then drawing back, eyes flickering over to Olivia nervously.

"Peter." Roman held up a hand, catching the shapeshifter's eye. Peter growled again but nodded jerkily. "What do you propose Olivia? That we fly after them?"

"Of course not. Honestly Roman sometimes you are just ridiculous." She said it in such a way that wouldn't allow him to argue and instead demanded he accept that he was the one not making sense. "No no, we'll have to go about things...in a more ugly fashion, I'm afraid. I'm going to call in some favors." She looked down at her nails, paint a shimmering red that stood out against her ivory-white skin.

Roman blinked then, in spite of himself, let out a small laugh. It sounded thin and desperate even to his ears. It was Peter who spoke, voice thick and garbled, forced out through a mouth that was suddenly full of teeth no human should have.

"Favors? That's your solution? Some shady business men you probably fucked and hypnotized to do your bidding?"

Olivia turned away from him, eyes lingering on Peter with obvious amusement. "Please leash your dog and meet me at the mansion. The preparations are already being made but we can't waste time. Goodness only knows how long Norman will stay fresh enough. Bring the gypsy witch with you as well."

She went still for a moment, eyes going dark. "And do be prepared to bleed."

And with that she sashayed away, head held high and hair swaying. Gone was the dying frail woman and back was the darkly playful bitch he'd grown up with; it wasn't just in the strange faint glow in her eyes and the glossiness of her hair, it was in the very air around her.

The dark thing inside of him forgot it's anger and instead curled around itself, whispering of caution and fear. He was no longer the strongest monster around, not by a long shot. It demanded he fall in line and it took all Roman had to push it deeper inside of him.

Still...it probably wouldn't hurt to see what she was up to. It was a tactical move really; he couldn't just let her go about some strange plan to get back Nadia without his knowledge or input. And it wasn't as if she wasn't capable...

"Roman." Peter said his name and somehow crammed a full lecture into it. Roman cast a sideways look at him, trying to keep his expression blank. Peter's eyes narrowed and a row of sharp teeth flashed at him. "_Roman."_

"Rumancek." He said, fingers suddenly itching for a cigarette. He hated how Peter saw through him, read him so completely, and could say so much while saying so little. This was why Peter haunted him, even when he was nowhere to be seen, this was why he couldn't shake the other man. He was Roman Godfrey, practically a prince, and this filthy gypsy could lay him bare with a single disgusted look.

The only other person who'd been able to do that was Letha, though she'd always tempered her judgement with love.

And where had that gotten her?

"What?" Destiny was looking between them, eyebrows raise so high they were practically disappearing into her hairline. "What's going on? What the fuck just happened? What was that thing? What the hell is that bitch talking about and, by the way, can I just say just seeing her explains so much about you?"

Roman wasn't sure what to make of that (he was pretty sure it was an insult) so instead he just met Peter's eyes again. "You should both go."

Peter growled then stood up straight. Roman could hear the cracking and grinding of bones shifting and smell blood; a thin trail ran between Peter's lips as the light in his eyes winked out, returning to normal. He spit and a few pointed teeth hit the ground, covered in blood and spit.

Roman's nose twitched at the faint coppery scent.

The smaller man rolled his shoulders then made a gesture.

"Fine then. Let's go."

"What?!" The woman's voice hit a shrill note that had them both cringing. "Peter, we are leaving. This is not our fight and we are not getting any deeper into the Godfrey rabbit hole. This is way over your head, okay? We're talking the next level of bad shit, okay, and you aren't made for that. You're just a skin changer, and frankly you're not even good at that."

"You don't have to come." Peter touched Destiny's shoulder and Roman could almost see the fight drain out of her. The cousins shared a look then the woman cursed, shooting a withering look at Roman.

"As if I could leave you with _him _and that...woman."


	2. Chapter 2

Dog Days

Fandom: Hemlock Grove

Rating: Mature

Pairings: Roman/Peter, Peter/OMC, Roman/OMC, Peter/Roman/OMC

Warnings: Slash. Language. Blood. Gore. Sex. Darkness. Alpha/Controlling!Roman. Wolf!Peter. Olivia. Death.

Summary: Nadia is missing, Peter and Roman are reeling and fumbling without Miranda, but Olivia has a plan and she knows just the demon the make it happen. Peter and Roman might be even more over their heads.

2.

"Holy shit." Destiny breathed as they stepped into the greenhouse. The scent of stale death and the start of rot, noticeable only by one with heightened senses, permeated the air. Olivia was standing, wearing a flowing white dress and standing over the mutilated corpse of Roman's uncle, fingers dripping with gore.

Or was it Roman's father?

Peter had a hard time keeping up with the Godfrey's and their twists and turns on a good day and today was pretty damn far from a good yet here he was, in this greenhouse, on Godfrey property, standing next to Roman, about to do who even knew what at the behest of Olivia Godfrey, head evil bitch, in hopes of getting back his dead girlfriend's baby, who may or may not have been some kind of anti-christ, and the girl who he'd recently shared with the aforementioned Roman Godfrey.

All that turning against the moon must have taken a really terrible toll on his brain. It was probably melting even as he stood here thinking about it; there was really no other explanation. He should have been running for the town's border, escaping all of this madness and shedding these people the way he shed his skin when the moon was out, the way he'd shed them once before.

But he couldn't. He was tied to this place, tied to Letha's child, and tied to Roman. Even now, as he stood next to the taller man, he could feel the draw, the tether, between them. He'd been able to outrun it once but since that night with Miranda and Roman he was always aware of it. The wolf inside of him, always so dangerously close to the surface, was aware of Roman's every movement, every word...even his scent was always there, just on the edge of his awareness

And then there were the dreams. Peter was pretty sure that there was no outrunning those and so, though it was contrary to his nature and upbringing, he was staying. Roman had looked at him on the roof of the White Tower with those eyes that gave everything away, begging him to stay. Not with words, but with everything else. The way his lips had pressed into a hard line, the way his body had swayed, just slightly, towards Peter, the way his eyes had gone sad and expectant, like a dog about to be kicked, the way his eyebrows had raised hopefully. It had all been there, plain as day to Peter.

"Ah, you're here. Fantastic." Olivia's tone was light, almost absent, as she stared down at Norman, or perhaps more specifically, the large symbol that had been painted around Norman's body in what could only be blood.

Roman's lips were once again pressed into a thin line. "What is this?"

"It's a summoning." Destiny's voice was distant and her eyes wide. "She wants to summon a demon. Holy shit."

The other man opened his mouth then closed it, a thoughtful look in his eyes. Then he opened it again. "Are demons real?"

Peter just barely kept back a sigh. Sometimes he forgot how...oblivious Roman was. All that power and no idea what the fuck was going on.

"Of course darling." Olivia bent down and made a sweeping mark on the ground then pulled it down into a loop. "Where do you think our kind come from? Well I suppose I haven't done the best job of explaining things, really, but then you did basically drain me dry, toss me aside, and stop speaking to me like one of those used up whores you enjoy so much."

She didn't look up from her work as she spoke but then she probably didn't need to look up to know her words had hit home. Roman rocked back as if physically struck and, absurdly considering the situation, he blushed.

She stood, licking her fingers, and survived her work again. "What do you think witch?"

Destiny started and, with a wary look at Peter, took a careful step forward. She crouched down, getting close to the symbol but carefully avoiding looking at the corpse. Peter could hear her swallow anxiously. He felt a stab of guilt; she shouldn't have been here, wrapped up in this.

But there wasn't much to be done about it now and he wouldn't dwell on it. After this he'd take her home and insist she leave Hemlock Grove and get as far away as she could. He was stuck, tied to Roman and his messed up family somehow, but she wasn't.

"You're reaching down five layers?" Destiny asked finally, casting her gaze up at the Upir. Olivia nodded. "It looks good. You're going to need more than one dead human to satisfy anything that far down. Blood magic is greedy."

Olivia smiled widely. "I was hoping my son would be willing to help with that. Surely he's willing to bleed for his daughter. What I'm after has a certain...affinity for the blood of Upir."

"It may be enough." Destiny stood up, brushing her hands down the front of her pants and standing back. "Do you have the contract ready?"

"I do like a witch who knows her craft." Olivia had a look on her face that might have been...approval? Peter wasn't sure, but whatever it was made him go cold. Destiny said nothing but did take a small step closer to him. "And yes. When our friend emerges I'll make the offering to be accepted as it's master. Then we can begin the search for my granddaughter. Roman, dear, come here and take this."

Olivia turned away from them and made a beeline for a table, picking up a large book. Roman slunk over to her, carefully avoiding the body and the symbol on the floor. Destiny looked at him, eyes wide as if trying to communicate something; what it was he had no idea.

All too soon Olivia was directing them to stand around the body; she stood to the north, Destiny to the south, Roman east, and himself west. Olivia began to speak in some harsh ugly language that Peter couldn't identify, but he couldn't help but notice that Destiny was getting paler with each moment.

Roman's expression was something between skepticism and excitement; and really didn't that just describe everything about the other man? So hard and jaded and suffering and yet naive and curious about every new thing that came his way.

Olivia's voice grew louder and deeper and Peter began to feel...something. The hair on his arms stood up and his skin began to tingle, as if a thousand tiny needles were being pressed into him. The glass of the greenhouse began to rattle, the noise soon becoming so loud it almost drowned Olivia out.

"Roman!" Destiny was shouting to be heard. "Bleed into the symbol, as much as you can spare. More will make a stronger spell."

Roman's eyes widened slightly, nostrils flared, and then a tight nod. He drew one hand up over the opposite arm from wrist to elbow, a flash of metal catching Peter's eye, and then the thick smell of fresh blood tickled his nose. His stomach turned as a literal torrent of blood gushed out without so much as a flinch from Roman but rather than disgust he felt something oddly similar to hunger.

Just when he thought he'd hit the bottom he found new depths of dysfunction to explore.

The blood flowed freely from Roman, splashing against the floor with a hiss and flash of steam, as if the ground was hot. It pooled around Norman, bubbling and hissing as it moved.

It was hot, inexplicably so, and steam continued to float up in curling waves. Peter felt sweat clinging to his skin. Soon enough the entire symbol was covered in a thin layer of blood and Roman began to look not just pale, but ashen.

The taller man swayed for a moment then fell to one knee; still he held his arm out and let the flow continue.

Peter moved, reaching for Roman, but a glare from Destiny pinned him to place. She shook her head then gestured towards Norman's body, silently commanding him to watch. The air was, seeming to press against him as if it had physical presence.

Norman's body moved, shuddering, and then went still.

Roman made a noise that might have been a laugh and might have been alarmed. Olivia stopped chanting, peering down anxiously. Destiny was still, body tense and at the ready and Peter could smell the fear and anticipation rolling off of her. The beast inside of him was on edge, whining softly and it took a serious show of will to not let the noise escape him.

Everything was silent, the rattling and hissing having stopped all at once.

The body moved again, spasming as if gripped in a seizure then, with a wet _crunchpoprip_, a hand punched through what was left of Norman's rib cage, violently knocking loose flesh and bone. A blob of thick coagulated blood landed at Peter's feet.

"Shee-it." Roman's voice was thin and reedy, pained.

Another hand burst forth, tearing free and then grasping at the air as if seeking purchase. The hands found the sides of Norman's ribcage, as it were, then pushed outward, further tearing the body apart with a sickening squelching noise.

Arms followed and Peter could see muscle flexing, straining as whatever it was gained forcibly pushed itself up from...well, who knew what. A head emerged, shoulders, a torso: all streaked with blood and tissue, but showing patches of milk pale skin and long light red hair underneath. A lower body came next; rounded hips and lean legs.

Finally a body pulled free of Norman's corpse, crawling on hands and knees and breathing hard. The body stilled for a moment then, along the shoulder blades, two large tears in the flesh appeared; the figure groaned softly.

Something unfurled from the tears, wet, dark, and wrinkled, and thin rivers of blood so dark it looked black joined the rest of the mess.

"I have answered the call of blood and bone. Who would enter the contract, command my power, and be my master?" The figure stood as they spoke, revealing a thin lightly muscled and very much nude male body. Pale violet eyes darted around, pausing to stare at Peter. The man looked him over with almost exaggerated slowness then met his eyes. A flash of pink tongue darted out, running over full lips.

Peter's stomach clenched and the Beast inside, silently watching until now, surged forward, something dark and unidentifiable radiating from it.

Olivia cleared her throat to call attention back to her, a small smirk dancing on her lips.

"I will!" The words burst forth from Peter's mouth before he realized it was happening. The Beast rumbled with approval.

Olivia's expression went blank.


End file.
